Talk:Adlai Stevenson II
Murderers? What? TR (talk) 14:37, July 22, 2016 (UTC) :Never mind, I found it. That's horrible. TR (talk) 18:26, July 22, 2016 (UTC) ::It sure is, and becomes all the more so when you realize that, out of context, it sounds like any headline today. I wonder if the Stevensons' status as basically Illinois royalty had anything to do with it apparently being swept under the rug.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 20:47, July 22, 2016 (UTC) :::What did I miss? The article's already been deleted. Turtle Fan (talk) 21:33, July 22, 2016 (UTC) ::::From Stevenson's Wikipedia: "On December 30, 1912, at the age of 12, Stevenson accidentally killed Ruth Merwin, a 16-year-old friend, while demonstrating drill technique with a rifle, inadvertently left loaded, during a party at the Stevenson home. Stevenson was devastated by the accident and rarely referred to it as an adult. However, in 1955 Stevenson heard about a woman whose son had experienced a similar tragedy. He wrote to her that she should tell her son that 'he must live for two', which Stevenson's friends took to be a reference to the shooting incident."JonathanMarkoff (talk) 21:46, July 22, 2016 (UTC) :::::Causing someone's death through an accident is not murder. Turtle Fan (talk) 21:48, July 22, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Some legal systems agree with that, others don't.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 21:51, July 22, 2016 (UTC) ::::::The US uniformly being among the former. TR (talk) 01:38, July 23, 2016 (UTC) ::::::: It seems to me that since Stevenson is a historical figure, then the determining factor should be wether or not he was charged and convicted of murder. If not then its "square pegs, round holes" once more. ML4E (talk) 16:07, July 23, 2016 (UTC) Deleted Now I have tolerated one line articles for fictional characters but I have had enough of this B.S. In future, do not create cut and paste articles on historical figures and then leave as the sum total story information. I find that the actions of a lazy poser rather than someone that is making a useful contribution to this project. Much better to have red links than this nonsense. ML4E (talk) 18:31, July 22, 2016 (UTC) :I've told him to knock that off in the past as well. Why does he have such a hard time understanding that we set policy here? Turtle Fan (talk) 21:33, July 22, 2016 (UTC) ::AES has a significant off stage role in Fallout. So do Harriman, Barkley, and Kefauver. George Kennan directly appears. Since this article is going to be set up here, I figure it best to get the ball rolling. I set up the template but am squeamish about posting spoilers, plus I no longer have the book handy. When they inevitably come, it's easier to set them down properly if there's already a base article.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 21:50, July 22, 2016 (UTC) :::No. Either write the article or don't. Turtle Fan (talk) 05:37, July 23, 2016 (UTC) :::You overstate the case. Stevenson's off stage role is hardly significant to the story. Nor are the others. All I ask for is one or two lines explaining the individual's role in the work, not a bare "stub". You can do that from memory and without immediate spoilers. If the character has a bigger role, it can be expanded later but creating articles with no reference to the work is unacceptable to me. ML4E (talk) 16:07, July 23, 2016 (UTC) Succession box I'm ok with keeping his THW succession box, given that we have several dozen articles about people who died much earlier in that series. I mean, we don't need it, but it does give a casual reader the chance figure out what happened to Stevenson without wading through the article. TR (talk) 21:37, February 6, 2018 (UTC) :I'm not too keen to keep it since there is no change from OTL despite the nuclear attacks. Unlike the other historicals killed, his character template does not indicate a death so that could clue people he survives. ML4E (talk) 23:55, February 6, 2018 (UTC) ::The governors of Colorado and Utah are killed in the series, which creates a specific divergence from OTL. Stevenson's status as governor is secondary to his status as candidate. All the other governors in the series are one-line wonders, even Earl Warren who was so prominent in Worldwar. The fact that there is no story-specific succession box and no obituary in his story box should make it clear that Stevenson's final fate is not altered.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 05:27, February 7, 2018 (UTC) Stevenson's Suicide if Nixon gets the GOP Nomination and Wins According to the Richard Nixon article, Stevenson states that he dislikes Nixon and on one occasion, Stevenson met with Harry Truman and admitted that he could countenance losing to Dwight Eisenhower in the 1952 (now 1953) election, but that he'd probably throw himself off a building if he lost to Nixon. So what Stevenson is probably saying is that he could tolerate loosing to Eisenhower in the eventual presidential election, but if Nixon got the Republican nomination somehow over Eisenhower and won the election, he would kill himself by jumping off a building? Yikes! Would this be important to add the the Adlai Stevenson article or should this just remain on the Richard Nixon article? --JCC the Alternate Historian (talk) 14:00, June 22, 2018 (UTC) :It's hyperbole. It's more relevant to the fact no one particularly likes Nixon, not to Stevenson's literal mindset. TR (talk) 14:09, June 22, 2018 (UTC)